Principal Investigator: Zheng, W. 1 The 13th Biennial Conference of the Int?l Society for Trace Element Research in Humans Project Summary The 13th Biennial Conference of International Society for Trace Element Research in Humans (ISTERH) will convene in Prama Sanur Beach Hotel in Bali, Indonesia, September 22-26, 2019. The theme of this ISTERH-2019 conference emphasizes ?Systemic Impact of Trace Elements on Human Health and Diseases: Nutrition, Toxicity, and Beyond?. The overall objective of the Conference is to bring together worldwide experts from academia, industry, government and non-government organizations to discuss new advances, to identify research gaps, and to define future research needs in one of the long-lasting research areas, i.e., the health and harmful impact of trace elements on humans. The Conference will explore the current state of research and discovery on the molecular and cellular mechanisms of beneficial and harmful effects of trace elements, mammalian and non- mammalian models for metal?s health research, in vitro models to assess developmental metal toxicity, as well as observations from human cohort metal studies. Moreover, the Conference will discuss the beneficial implication of trace elements on the body systems, consequential changes, as well as broader worldwide environmental health preventions and internationally occupational safety promotion. With the meeting venue taking place in a developing country Indonesia, the ISTERH-2019 will provide a unique opportunity to examine the metal nutrition- and exposure-related issues resulting from rapid industrial development. The Conference invited 10 world-renowned scholars as the plenary-speakers whose presentations are open to all meeting attendees. There will be 12 symposia that are arranged in the parallel sessions to meet the specific interests of diverse audience. The Conference also plans one student oral presentation session, with the purpose to propel research and education in the international community, foster career development of promising young scientists entering the field, promote collaborative research and learning experience with an international scope, and provide state- of-the-art information for students and post/doc fellows.